Not So Fictional Anymore
by Sicarius-Assassin
Summary: Injured dogs? Tipped over fridges? Cosplayers delivering jello-filled pie tins? What the fuck? (This is a story containing Gamzee, Karkat, Terezi, and Neppeta from Homestuck, Ash and Pikachu from Pokemon, and two characters that belong to my friend and I, Assassin and Bailey! This is part crackfic.) Rated T for language.


It was a normal, cool Monday. The streets were empty and the town was silent, given that it was around 11 o' clock and the kids and teens were currently in class. Kasey Greene was walking down the sidewalk, a spring in her step, and relished in the cold, but not too much so, air. It always put her in a happy mood. She was making her way over to the high school to visit her friend and roommate, a senior by the name of Molly Nelson, seeing as it was her first day off during the week in a while. The two had made plans to go to Taco Bell for lunch.

Kasey smiled when she saw the large building. She was about five minutes early, so she slowed her pace. A ring from her pocket caught her attention, and she unlocked the screen to see the notification.

-Hi Kase! :3 Just making sure you didn't forget the whole lunch thing we planned, you comin'?-

The woman scoffed. She really thought she would forget?

-Have some faith in me, bro! I'm in front of the school now, just walk out when the bell rings.-

She wasn't paying attention whilst this. Right as she was about to return her gaze to the path in fornt of her, she didn't see the man coming right at her, doing the same as she. There was a short 'look out!' from a bystander, another girl, before the two collided.

Kasey let out a yelp when her tailbone slammed against the concrete, wincing in pain and screwing her eyes shut. Luckily, she kept a good grip on her phone and tucked it in the pocket of her Pokemon hoodie. She squinted her eyes open enough to inspect the other victim.

He was in the same state of pain as she. A girl, his friend, presumably, was bent down and helping him up, saying things like "C'mon, it was just a fall! Mew've been through thoufurr things!" He just scowled and lightly shoved her away. Brushing the nonexistant dirt from his dark outfit, he glared down at Kasey and growled,"Watch where you're going, dipshit."

Kasey's chocolate eyes narrowed. Heaving herself up, she rested her hands on her hips and pointed to the phone lying facedown on the sidewalk, retorting,"How about you take your own advice, prick? I'm not taking all the blame when you weren't paying attention either."

She could tell he was rolling his eyes under his dark bangs. His hood, which was up, was covering most of his face and casted a dark grey shadow over it, making her squint her eyes slightly. The fuck was his problem? His friend grabbed his tense arm and said,"Come on Kar-" She coughed. "Karl. We gotta be somewhere, rememburr?" With a nod and another scowl, the weird duo was gone.

~Kasey's P.O.V.~

I looked at the backs of the two people as they retreated. "How weird," I mummbled to myself as I continued my journey. I soon arrived at the highschool and went over what happened. Those two people didn't look much older than Molly. Especially the girl, she was almost as small as me. I couldn't help but think about the way she talked- cat puns. I shook my head when I immediatelt thought of a character from my favorite webcomic, Homestuck. Too bad I couldn't get a good look at them. My mind was ripped from my thoughts when I heard the infamous ringing of the school bell.

I was greeted by a girl rushing over to me and strangling me in a hug. Laughing, I returned the embrace and said,"Hey Molly! Ready to go?"

The brunette nodded eagerly. "Yup! You remember the time class starts again, right?"

"Yessum!" I responded. We started our short trek to the fastfood place. As we walked, I made small talk. "How's your day so far?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You sound so much like a mom," she complained and hit my arm,"Just because I'm still in school doesn't mean I-"

I started laughing and shook my head, shooshing her while patting her face. "Calm down, Molly! I was just asking!"

She brushed off my hand and exclaimed,"Don't shoosh pap me!" She had a smile on her face, so I knew it was all good. We eventually reached the Taco Bell and went inside. Molly said "You know what I want, right?", making me nod my head as she went to go find a booth to sit at.

I walked to the counter and patiently waited for my turn. I was soon joined by a man, who leaned forward and rested his elbos on the sleek surface. He seemed to be trying to get a better look at the menu, from the way his dark brown eyes were squinted. I refrianed from chuckling at his funny, concentrated face and look at the employee who asked,"What can I get for you, ma'am?"

I quickly recited my order, due to Molly and I coming here as regulars and already knowing what we both wanted. The man had his order taken next and it was a semi-awkward silence as we both waited for our food.

"I like your hoodie."

I jumped at the sudden compliment. Looking over, it was the man, and he was smiling warmly at me. When he saw my blank stare, he repeated his statement. "Your hoodie. I like it."

Oh, yeah. "Thank you!" I responded with a grin. I was about to say the same about his hat, which resembled Ash Ketchum's; scratch that, it WAS Ash's, but the lady came back with a tray of my food. I thanked her, gave one last grin to the man who really reminded me of someone, and walked over to Molly. She greeted me by snatching her food and eating right away.

"So, guess what happened when I was making my way to the school," I started, nibbling on my Double Decker. When I was answered with a questioning gaze, I went on,"I was replying to your text when this dude bumps into me. We both were on our phones and fall to the ground, but he blamed the whole situation on me. I told him to listen to his own advice, but him and his friend, who, btdubs, was talking in cat puns like Nepeta, just left right after. It was really weird."

"He sounds like a douche to me," the teen said blatantly, biting off another piece of her food,"I also think it was cool that his friend was talking in cat puns. Did you ask if they liked Homestuck?"

I shook my head. "I didn't get a chance to- they left before I could actually wrap my head around what happened," I answered and quickly finished my food. Checking the time, I saw that we had about fifteen minutes to kill, but a notification on my phone made me sigh. It was from my co-worker from, shamefully, Wal-Mart, saying 'Kasey, we rly need u here'. First thought that went through my head was "Why can't she spell out her words?" Nonetheless, I faced my friend and said,"Molly, I gotta go. I'm apparently needed at work, so I'll see ya when I get home, 'kay?"

The brunette nodded, and we walked outside. Departing ways, I jogged back home as she strolled back to school.


End file.
